


November Prompt Requests 2019 (Requests Closed)

by sinofwriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live, Smosh, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Each chapter features a different prompt and person, minus the first chapter.





	1. How to Request/Request Page

Hey guys! All you have to do is comment a prompt from below (only one please) with a person also listed below.

Prompts/Tropes:

  1. College AU
  2. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU
  3. Military AU
  4. Fake Dating AU
  5. Bed Sharing
  6. Soulmate AU (What You Write Appears On Them AU)
  7. Bodyguard AU
  8. Superpowers AU
  9. Roommates
  10. Hospital AU
  11. Childhood Friends
  12. Arranged Marriage AU
  13. Professional Sports Player AU
  14. High School AU
  15. Five + One

People/Ships: 

  * Brandon Allen
  * Colson Baker
  * Joe Bereta
  * JP Cappelletty
  * Luke Castellan 
  * Pete Davidson 
  * Greg 'Mouse' Gerwitz
  * Damien Haas
  * Ian Hecox
  * Tommy Merlyn 
  * Eddie Thawne
  * Shayne Topp
  * Aaron Tveit
  * Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn
  * Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
  * Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne
  * Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
  * Damien Haas/Reader/Shayne Topp
  * Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen


	2. We All Have - Colson Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Fake Dating AU

“What’s up, Y/N?” He asks picking up the phone.   
“Hey babe. Can you still pick me up from the bar?” His eyebrows furrow at the response, before his eyes widen at the last part of her statement.   
He waves at the guys, a set of car keys in hand. “Yeah, could you tell me which one. I forgot when you told me earlier.” Starting the car as she tells him the address, he now realizes her voice is slightly high pitched, a sign she was uncomfortable. For once he curses at the fact that none of them had wanted to go out and get a drink with her. “I’ll be there soon, okay? Stay by the bar, get a coffee.” He advises her, hoping that she won’t actually get a drink, even if it is coffee. 

He nearly runs a few red lights in his rush to get to her. It wasn’t something Colson had thought he would ever have to do again, rescue her from some creep. After the first time however, he and the guys had talked with her about how if she ever felt like she needed to escape to just call one of them and act as if they were together. He knew Slim had done it once, when the two had gone on a beer run and briefly ducked into a bar to say hi to a friend really quick, he wasn’t sure about anyone else.

Getting to the bar, he breathes a sigh of relief seeing an open spot right by the entrance. He effortlessly backs the car into the spot, before turning it off and slipping out of the car. Making sure to lock it, even though he doubts they’ll be here for more than two minutes. 

Colson smiles at Y/N, when he spots her. She was quick to find sitting on the second barstool on the left. Her face shows relief when she sees him and the corner of her lips turn upwards. “Hey.” He greets, sliding an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead in one smooth motion. “You ready to go home?” He spares a glance at the man standing slightly behind her, a scowl on his face as he watches them interact.   
She nods, “please.”   
“Of course.” He murmurs, helping her off the stool, despite her not needing it. Seeing from the corner of his eye that the guy had shifted to be a little closer to Y/N. He lets out a small huff, not liking him more and more. 

Y/N hides her surprise well, when he pulls her into his arms, hands grabbing her ass. “Sure you haven’t been the one drinking?” She teases, hands settling on his shoulders.   
He nods, “Positive. I wouldn’t drive while under the influence.” It’s a lie, they both know it, but she gives a hum instead of arguing. They separate, seeing that the guy had disappeared and despite that he had vanished, Colson still wraps an arm around her waist as they walk out of the bar. Even going as far as opening the car door and shutting it for her. 

“Thank you.” She says, after he gets into the car.   
He shakes his head, turning the keys to start the car. “You don’t need to thank me. Any of us would do that for you. We have done that for you.” He then corrects himself.   
She sinks into the car, “Still, thank you.”


	3. The Promise - Pete Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6. Soulmate AU (What You Write Appears On Them AU)

Pete shifts in his chair, feeling something either being drawn or written on his thigh. He glances down, even though he can’t see due to the material of his jeans. Glancing back at the table, he lets a grin slip onto his face when he sees a pen sitting on top of the pad of paper in front of him. The pen he realizes after picking it up, was obviously left behind due to the low amount of ink left. He carefully drags the pen over his left forearm, a low hum leaving him when it works perfectly. 

As Jacob continues to speak, he draws a crude version of fairy. Nearly cursing when Colin nudges him in the ribs, making the pen move through the face, marring the delicate features. Looking at Colin, he furrowed his eyebrows, not seeing why Colin had nudged him. Glancing back at the drawing, he sighs, setting the pen back down on the paper. His full attention returning to Jacob. 

He doesn’t see what’s on his thigh until an hour later when he’s getting fitted for something. A laugh leaves him, startling the other people in the room. “Enjoy the dick, dick.” Next to the words are exactly that. The fitting goes by quickly as his whole body is filled with energy, just wanting to call her. However when he goes to call, his phone dies, making him curse at the device.

Pete rushes home, eager to know if what she’s trying to tell me is true or she just forgot her promise. The door not being locked doesn’t bother him, like it usually would, as he walks in. 

“Babe?” He calls, shutting the door behind him.   
“You’re a dick.” Is the reply he gets, and with how close it is, the voice leads him to the kitchen.   
A large grin taking over his face when he sees what's on the counter. “You didn’t forget.”   
She shakes her head, “Nope. I told you I would only call you a dick if I got pregnant.”   
Despite the sonogram on the counter, he drops to his knees in front of her. Raising her shirt when she gives him the okay. “There’s really a baby in there?” His voice filled with wonder.   
She nods, “Doctor called after you left with the results.”   
Standing up he pulls her into a kiss, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of joy he feels.

It felt like he barely had just met his soulmate, Y/N. But, two years had flown by fast. It also felt like they had just talked about having a kid and decided to stop using any birth control methods, when it was only five months ago. 

“Are you ready for this?” Pete asks, cradling her face in his hands.   
“Probably not, but I don’t think anyone is ever actually ready for a baby.”   
They both let out a small laugh, knowing it was the truth. “You’re happy though?”   
She smiles at him, pressing a kiss to his right palm. “I couldn’t be happier.”


	4. The Wedding Date - Damien Haas/Shayne Topp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. Fake Dating AU

Damien frowns not for the first time this evening. His best friend had been off all night ever since he took a phone call from his mom. He had been resigned, somewhat cold. The usual energy that would fill the room when he was in it was gone, replaced by something that felt biting. 

“You okay, man?” Damien finally asks, when Shayne seems to drift again into his head.   
His attention snapped back to Damien, escaping his mind. “Of course. I’m good.” He tries to give a smile, but knows he fails when Damien looks at him unimpressed.   
“Look, I won’t push you if you don’t want to talk about it, but something is going on.”   
Shayne sighs, leaning forward so he can hold his head in his hands, elbows digging into the muscle above his knees. “I lied to my mom.”   
He has to resist the urge to chuckle, “What did you lie about?”   
“Ashley.”   
The name makes him freeze. “What about Ashley?”   
“I just told her that it was mutual, you know? No harm done and stuff like that. But, now that it’s been two years shes wondering why I haven’t been with anyone.” He runs his hands through his hair, stressed out. “And I have my cousins wedding coming up and she told me that she invited this girl she thinks I’ll get along with who’s moving to California in a few months, so I lied and told her I was seeing someone.” 

Damien takes a moment to process everything he was told. He knew why Shayne didn’t tell his mom about Ashley. As far as he knew, he was the only one at Smosh that even knew everything that had happened. After all, he had been the one who had picked him up, had made sure he was okay. His mind turns to the last confession, what Shayne had lied about. The lie about seeing someone wasn’t exactly a surprise. 

“You need a Nick to your Kat.” The look Shayne gives him, makes it worth the horrible joke.   
“I hate that you just said that.” Shayne laughs, shaking his head.   
“Could of been worse.”   
The younger nods, sitting up straight. The burst of energy that had filled the room, leaving as quickly as it came. 

“What do you want to do?” Damien asks after a minute.   
“Go back in time.”   
“I know I told you I was close with the time machine, but my calculations might of been a little off.”   
Shayne nudges him slightly, showing his appreciation for the small jokes and light energy he’s bringing. “I guess, I just have to fess up. Tell my mom I lied and then tell her about Ashley.” There’s a pained look on Shayne’s face at the idea.   
Seeing the look, he can’t help the wave of protectiveness that comes over him. It was clear that while Shayne was over her, somehow, he still wasn’t ready to go out with anyone and Damien couldn’t blame him. He also knew that while Shayne’s mom would undoubtedly coddle Shayne for awhile, she would force him to go out before he was ready to do that. And Damien while willing to do it, didn’t want to have to pick up the pieces and stitch Shayne back together again. 

“I’ll go with you to the wedding.” It’s an offer that he knows Shayne won’t refuse, but will pretend to. “We can say that it’s still relatively new and were keeping things quiet, in case something happens.”   
“Damien…”   
“Don’t try to tell me I don’t have to. It’s not a bother, I already have those days off anyways, now I just get to take a mini vacation out of state.”   
Shayne doesn’t try to deny the offer, just nods. “Thanks, man.”   
“Of course.” 

Nearly a month later, Damien and Shayne are on a plane to Florida, both surprisingly calm for what their about to do. Damien had been surprised that his mom had gotten them first class tickets, but Shayne didn’t seem to be surprised at the action just slightly weary. The place they were staying was also a surprise. Shayne had decided to rent a small house for them for the days they were staying there, his reason being it was cheaper than a good hotel room. 

“I wish you’d let me help pay for this.” Damien says for probably the third time as they sit on the couch, his laptop open in front of them as they watch a movie.   
Shayne rolls his eyes, “It’s not a big deal.” When the other’s facial expression doesn’t change, he rolls his eyes again. “If it’s that big of a deal to you, you can take me out to dinner one night.” He wiggles his eyebrows, playfully. “Wine and dine me.”   
Damien snorts, “Whatever you want, man.” 

In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have said whatever Shayne wanted. Not when the mood shifted from being playful to something else at his words, something more charged. He didn’t miss how the others eyes drifted down to his lips before glancing back at his eyes again. And despite Damien wanting to return the gesture, give Shayne the go ahead to make some sort of move, he doesn’t. Instead he sinks back into the couch, turning his attention back to the movie. 

Damien wasn’t sure that Shayne was ready to move on, just yet. He hadn’t shown any signs at all that he was ready for anything and Damien wasn’t willing to let this be a one time thing, not when he had felt this way for so long. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Shayne deflate a little, but he too turns his attention to the movie, leaning closer to Damien. 

As the movie continues to play out, Damien thinks about the small action. Shayne knows that Damien felt something towards him. They had briefly talked about it once and grew closer because they hadn’t just pushed it away or ignored it. It was something however that fell to the back of their minds more often than not. Not forgotten or lost, just barely there. Continuing to think about it, something starts to dawn on Damien. 

Shayne had been calm telling his mom that it was Damien he was bringing to the wedding and his mom seemed to have expected it. Courtney when she had learned that Damien was tagging along didn’t seemed shocked, she had asked why they didn’t say anything sooner. Shayne, Damien realized, for he didn’t know how long, liked him. He hadn’t hidden it from anyone, not even Damien, but he had been caught up in thinking that Shayne wasn’t ready yet for anything, let alone having feelings for someone. 

“You like me.”   
Shayne wants to make a joke, but doesn’t. “Finally figured it out?”   
“Took me a minute, but yeah. Why didn’t you just tell me?”   
He raises an eyebrow, pausing the movie. “I did try. After we had finished the So Random podcast and I pulled you aside.”   
“And then I bulldozed right over you, because I was starting to stress over TwitchCon.”   
He nods, “I should’ve tried again, but it didn’t feel right.”   
“But this feels right?” Damien laughs, gesturing with his hands to the place they’re at.   
“We don’t have to worry about work, we have nearly a week to ourselves and only two things to do while we’re here. I thought it was pretty perfect.”  
Damien leans into the blonde, “Yeah, it is pretty perfect.”


	5. Eight Years - Damien Haas/Shayne Topp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Military AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMT means Basic Military Training

It wasn’t an easy decision, but it was one that quickly became the only option. Unable to get any gigs, he knew it was either enlist or move back in with his parents. Enlisting was in a way easy. He already knew what to expect because of his dad, who he had called to tell him what he was doing and get some advice. 

Telling people was the next step, when he learned the day he would start basic military training. His dad thankfully was able to calm his mom down, when she started crying. His brothers took in stride and had barely blinked at the news, teasing him slightly about how much he wanted to be like their dad. The few friends he had told had seemed shocked, unsure of the decision. 

“I wanted to tell you last.” The admission was quiet, barely louder than the rustling of sheets.  
“Didn’t think I’d be happy about it?”   
That was undeniably part of the reason, but admitting that would lead to something that he couldn’t let happen. “No, I just knew that you deserved to know the most, since we had been talking about moving in together in the next couple of months.”   
There’s a frown on the other’s lips, as if he doesn’t believe him, but he nods. “Yeah. So, I guess I’m going to have to start buying stamps?”   
“What?”   
He laughs, “You didn’t think I would want to write you?”   
“Well, no. I just thought that maybe you’d rather call.”   
“I think we both know that writing is the easier option.” 

BMT was hard the first two weeks, but it quickly became something he loved. The amount of self discipline that was involved and how challenging it was at times. After another few weeks in training, came tech school. Sent off to Keesler Air Force Base in Biloxi, Mississippi, he stayed there for seventy-two days, where he did his classes. 

During his stay in Mississippi, he only got two visitors. One, being his dad, who had flown out to see him after two weeks. The day spent with his dad had been refreshing, making him confident that he had made the right decision. His next visitor, took him by surprise, even though he had been told that he was planning on visiting. 

“It’s good to see you.” He lets himself say, when they're in the car, driving to get lunch.   
The driver laughs, glancing over at him, “It’s good to see you too. You look great.”   
He can feel himself growing slightly red. He had bulked up quite a bit in the short while he had been away. “Feel great too.” 

Once done with tech school and getting his qualifications to become an air traffic controller, he was sent to Seattle, Washington. His colleagues there were welcoming and he quickly got used to the job, from the early mornings to the late nights. After a year he was sent to Texas, and then to Alaska of all places. Four years into his career he was sent overseas and it was the first time he resented his choice. 

He could and had dealt with missing the holidays, despite his family hating that he would rather work those days and come visit another time. Overseas meant that letters and phone calls would be even more rare that they already are. Overseas meant that the progress he had made in finally having a relationship would be ruined. 

“Why is it when we get close to this working something happens?”   
He chuckles, wedging the phone in between his ear and shoulder. “I think it’s just time.”   
The person on the other side of the phone can hear him hesitating and knows what he’s thinking. “No. Don’t try to tell me that I could date someone else if I wanted. Don’t ask don’t tell was repealed at the same time you entered the service, distance has been the only problem. I’ve lasted four years, I can last another four.”   
“You shouldn’t have too.”   
“Maybe not, but I want too.” 

The next four years went by slower than the previous four years and he suspected it was because he didn’t see anyone that he had known before the service other than one time. And with that short visit he finally got to meet a few of the people he had heard so much about and because of that he was able to have a ride from the airport. 

He knew that his mom would kill him when she learned that his first stop was California, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His palms are slightly sweaty as he offers a hand to Courtney only for her to scoff. “I know we haven’t met, dude, but we have talked.” She brings him in for a hug.   
Hugging her back, he laughs. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.”   
“You too. I was a little jealous that Mari and Ian got to meet you first.”   
He nods, following her to her car. 

“So, he really doesn’t know that your coming?” She asks, when there a few minutes away.   
“Not unless someone else said something, I kept quiet. Told him I didn’t know the exact date yet.”   
She glances at him, before her eyes return to the road. “No one’s said anything, we are kind of nervous though.”   
He turns his head to look at her, frowning. “Why?”   
“Well, we knew about you and we’ve all talked about you, he’s just really private still. I mean he tells stories about so random and he occasionally will mention something offhandedly, but we don’t really know anything about you guys or why you stayed friends for so long.”   
He freezes at that last part, he had been sure that one of them had mentioned or maybe hinted at the near romantic relationship the two shared. He clears his throat, “We just have a bond. Onset we become fast friends and it’s hard not to like him. I guess the same could be said about me.”   
Courtney only hums in reply and he can’t tell if she believes him or not.

Arriving at the office and entering the building, he can feel himself growing nervous again. His hands are shaking slightly as he adjusts his uniform.   
“You ready?” Courtney asks, a large grin on her face.   
He nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I’m ready.”   
Courtney leads him to one of the sets and seeing his face at all the cameras, she laughs. “We aren’t actually filming, we just had to convince him we were.” She whispers.   
“Got it.” 

Recognizing Ian rather quickly, he sends the other man a nervous smile, before his eyes drift over to the man sitting in the middle of the room. 

“You know, when Ian suggested this has fun idea and I agreed and I didn’t mean that I wanted to do it.”   
“Says the guy who has gotten every single right.” Mari says, making everyone in the room chuckled.   
“Well, maybe give me a challenge. You’ve just been giving me fruits.”   
“You are a very lucky boy, because we have challenge round for you and if you can get this right, I’ll be amazed.” Ian claps his hands together, “Courtney, the next item.” 

Courtney pushes him forward, making nearly stumble. He awkwardly stands in front of the man sitting.   
“Okay, don’t reach out yet, we need you to stand up first.”   
He frowns at Ian’s words, but slowly stands up. “What about now?”   
“Go ahead.” 

Reaching in front of him, his frown deepens when he makes contact with a person. “I have to guess who this is?”   
“Yep.”   
“Can I get a hint?”   
“Well, if they had boobs you definitely would have just touched them.” Mari's words, making him flinch back slightly at the idea.   
“I’d just like to apologize to whoever I’m touching right now. I don’t mean to grope you.” He can feel whoever he’s touching, laugh at the words. Focusing on the feeling of the fabric he’s touching, a small smile slips on to his face. It felt a lot like the one costume they kept, just a lot nicer. Thinking about the costume, he freezes. 

“Wait.”   
“What?”   
“This isn’t,” his eyes narrow behind the blindfold, it couldn’t be. But as his hands go up slightly to the person’s shoulders and then face, he takes a few steps back, ripping the blindfold off in the process. “Shayne?”   
“Hey, Damien.”   
His body acts before his mind can process it, he practically throws himself in Shayne’s arms, burying his face in the others neck as he starts to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.”   
Shayne squeezes him tighter, “I’ve missed you too. Three years was too long.”   
“Way too long.” Damien chuckles, pulling away slightly from him. He stares at Shayne taking in how breathtakingly handsome he is. “Stay?” He asks.   
Shayne nods, “Eight years was long enough.”


	6. The Knowledge - Pete Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11. Childhood Friends

Y/N shook her head at Pete who had just chugged a beer in less than a second. “He’s going to be feeling that in the morning.” She mutters, remembering how he did a few shots before they came to the party.   
Someone chuckles from beside her, making her turn to face them. “He probably will. Probably will regret it too.”   
She nods, not surprised at how much he knew about Pete’s drinking routine. “It’s nice to meet you finally Colson.”   
“You too. He’s told me a lot about you, I didn’t think you were real at first.” The tall man teases, leaning against the wall behind them.   
Her eyebrows raise at his words. Why was it that everyone that Pete introduced her too said the same thing? “He talks about you a lot too. I think it annoys the missus.”   
“Not a fan?” Colson asks, the nickname coming out like it left a bad taste in her mouth.   
She shrugs, eyes drifting back to her friend. “I think he could do better.”   
Colson watches her, noticing the sadness on her face, the weight on her shoulders. Looking where she is, he’s not surprised to see that she’s looking at Pete. “I couldn’t imagine growing up with him.”   
She frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “It was difficult.” She says, after a minute. 

It was the truth. There was no other way to describe growing up with Pete. Living three houses down from him and their mom’s being friends, they had spent most if not all of their days together as kids. She had watched him go through schools and diagnosis’, like an addict went through pills. 

“You stayed though. Not too many people would stay.”   
“I couldn’t see my life without him in it. He’s always been there.” She admits.   
He stands up straight, wrapping an arm around her. “He’s lucky to have you, Y/N. I just met you and I can tell.” He leans down slightly, lips close to her ear. “Get my number from Pete if you need to talk to someone who isn’t him.” 

A week later she called him for the first time. 

“I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m going crazy.” She tells him.   
He sighs, watching her through the small phone screen. “I mean, I would say tell him, but even I can admit that wouldn’t help in this situation.” He runs a hand through his hair, before something comes to mind. “Go on a date.”   
“What?”   
He rolls his eyes at her shock. “Look, he knows about your feelings and has for a few years now. And despite that you guys are still friends, still really good friends. I know you tried to date before, but try again. That was before he knew about your feelings and now he does.”   
“What if that doesn’t work?”   
“Then you’re fucked.” He says bluntly, making her laugh. He grins at the sound, it was nice to see her loosen up. “But really go on a few dates, try to meet some people.”   
She nods, “got it.” It’s silent for a few seconds before she speaks again. “You know the movies make it look cute when you fall for your best friend from childhood and they are so wrong this is anything but cute.”   
He laughs, “Got that one right.” 

A month later and she saw Colson for the first time since the party and Pete for the first time in nearly two weeks. Pete watches with a frown when Y/N gets up to greet Colson. He follows after her. 

“I didn’t realize you guys had met.”   
“We met at that party a while back. We kept in touch ever since.” Colson tells him, with a shrug of his shoulders.   
Pete makes a humming noise, finding it weird that they had been talking for so long he hadn’t known. He watches with narrowed eyes as Colson looks around at everyone who had gathered.   
“Mike couldn’t make it?” The question is directed at Y/N.   
“No, he had plans.”   
The frown on Pete’s face, deepens. He had never even heard Y/N talk about anyone named Mike. “Who’s Mike?” It felt weird that he had to ask, he was use to know everything about the girl.   
She winces at the question, “He uh, he’s someone I’ve been seeing.”   
As if sensing where the conversation was going to lead, Colson quickly made an excuse before walking towards where everyone else was. 

Pete crosses his arms over his chest, “Why does Colson know about Mike? Also, since when have you been dating? Last thing I knew you had feelings,” He cuts himself off.   
“I had feelings for you.” She finishes with a nod and pursued lips. She takes a deep breath, “Pete, we’ve been friends since we were five, I’ve had feelings for you since we were fifteen. I needed to accept that I wouldn’t ever have a chance with you and that’s why I told you about my feelings. Colson helped me realize that I needed to try and get over you.” She looks away from him, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m pretty sure I’ll always love you, but I really like Mike and I want to try with him.”   
Before he can reply, she walks towards the living room, leaving him with words on the tip of his tongue that won’t leave.


	7. Motel Room - Shayne Topp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5. Bed Sharing

Shayne glanced over at the girl driving, unable to stop the smile that graced his lips seeing her look so peaceful. His eyes then fall to the backseat where Damien was suppose to be before he backed out last minute of the ten day road trip. The older boy had claimed to be sick, which had nearly made Y/N cancel the whole thing, worried about their friend. It had taken nearly an hour to convince her that Damien would be okay without her and that he was a big boy who could take care of himself. Despite the slight annoyance over how maternal she had gotten, they couldn’t even tease her over the actions. Not when they seemed to get the same way when she was sick, just to a lesser degree.

He breaks away from his thoughts when he feels his phone vibrate in his lap. Looking at the screen, he laughs seeing the text from Damien. 

“You sent your mom to make sure Damien was okay?” He couldn’t help but feel amused, especially since Damien wasn’t actually sick.   
She shrugs, glancing over at him, before her eyes return to the road. “He’s sick. Or at least telling me he’s sick.”   
“You knew?”   
She laughs, “Of course I knew. I’ve taken care of Damien I can’t even count how many times and he gets cuddly when he’s sick.”   
He turns slightly in his seat to face her, “What about me? How do I act when I’m sick.   
Y/N thinks for a second, “You’re like Damien, but instead of cuddly, you’re clingy.”   
“Clingy?”   
“Yeah, I leave the room for a second and you start whining.”   
He can feel some start to turn red, knowing that’s it true. 

They let the CD playing, fill the car with noise. Not wanting to talk. It’s only after two more CDs that Y/N speaks. “Should we drive through the night or get a room somewhere?”   
He glances at the time, seeing it’s nearly midnight, he frowns. “Probably get a room, we’ve been driving for nearly twenty-four hours.”   
She nods, switching lanes so she can take the next exit. “Alright, let's hope that we can find a room.” 

It took them thirty minutes to get to the nearest motel, just as the clock hits a quarter past midnight. 

Shayne whistles seeing the full parking lot. “Think they have any rooms available?”   
“Their sign says so.” She grabs his hand, as they walk closer to the office. Walking to the front desk, Y/N gives the lady working a polite smile. “Hi, do you have any rooms available?”   
“You guys are just in luck, we have one left.” She tells them. 

He looks around as Y/N pays for the room, taking an interest in one of the paintings they have. His attention returns to her, when she tugs on his shirt.   
“We got room sixty-seven,” She hands him a piece of paper. “That needs to go in the car. So, can you please grab the bags and meet at the room?”   
He rolls his eyes, following her out. “Like I would ever let you carry the bags.”   
If she heard him, she pretends to not have. 

He makes sure that she gets to their room before he makes his way to the car. Putting the paper face up on the dashboard, he then grabs the three bags. Locking the car is slightly difficult, but he manages, before heading to the room. A frown on his face when he sees that Y/N is just standing in the doorway. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, coming up behind her.   
She jumps, narrowing her eyes at him, before looking back at the room. “There’s only one bed.”   
“What motel room has only one bed?”   
“This one.” For the first time she steps inside the room, moving aside so he can see for himself. “This one has only one bed.”   
He stares at the bed in similar fashion that she had, the nerves that had disappeared from before reappearing. Shaking his head to chase away the thoughts that had entered his mind, he gives her a smile. “I guess we got lucky that Damien faked sick. Three people in one bed would of been a tight fit.”   
“I guess.” She sighs, still frowning.   
Seeing her expression, he sets the bags down, closing the door behind him. He pulls her into a hug, “It’s alright. I don’t mind sharing a bed.”   
He can feel her relax slightly at that, “I don’t mind either. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”   
His heart warms at the words.


	8. Got A Secret - Aaron Tveit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 900  
Prompt: 15. Five + One

**Five Times They Kept It A Secret + The One Time They Don’t **

_ One  _

“Aaron.” 

“Stephen.” He replies back, looking away from the audience to the man sitting to the left of him. 

The man chuckled, “You’re a good looking guy,” 

Aaron cuts him off, “as are you.” 

He chuckles again, although the smile on his face seems a little more genuine. “Are you single, dating?” 

“Single.” 

“Well, I’m sure the ladies in the audience are happy to hear that.” Immediately the sound of cheering fills everyone’s ears. 

_ Two _

“So, you're still single?” Paul asks, ignoring the looks from his producer. 

She laughs, “Yep. You know me, career first.” 

He shakes his head, wishing that the people listening could see his expression. “You’re going to die an old lady.” He teases, knowing he’ll get away with it, because of how well he knows the girl. 

“I think I’ve got a couple of years before that happens.” 

_ Three _

Y/N tries not to roll her eyes as she hears her parents talk to each other about her, as if she’s not here. She had been sure that as soon as she left the soon and became an adult that it would stop, but two decades later it was still happening. 

“When are you going to settle down, huh? You’re too old to be living alone and not married. I should have grandkids by now.” Her mother’s tone is demanding. 

She shares a look with her dad, “Momma, you have five grandkids already. Or are you forgetting my sister?” 

“But from you. Where are my grandbabies from you?” 

“I just haven’t found the right person yet, Momma.” She feels lucky that her parents haven’t been able to tell when she was lying since she was a kid. 

_ Four _

“Aaron! It’s so good to see you.” Kristen greets, holding the microphone away slightly, as he greets her with a side hug. 

“Nice to see you too.” 

“Are you nervous for tonight?” She asks. 

“I mean, yeah, but I think it would be weird if I wasn’t nervous. I’m really excited though.” 

“Is there a performance you're particularly excited for?” 

“I’ll be honest, I’m a sucker for the opener. Mainly since it’s so different each year and it’s comedic too.” 

She nods, “Would you ever do anything with broadway that was comedic?” 

His brows furrow, “Like a comedy musical or play?” When she nods, he hums, thinking about it. “I mean, I’d be willing to try, but I don’t think I would be any good. I’m not a funny guy, you know?” 

“Agree to disagree with that one. Did you bring anyone with you tonight?” 

Seeing what she’s trying to ask, he shakes his head. “You know me, I’m dateless as always.” He hopes the answer will appease her. 

“So, not dating anyone?” 

He lets out a fake laugh, “I barely have time to sleep, much less anytime for a relationship.” 

_ Five _

Y/N gives Aaron a quick peck on the cheek, before returning her attention to her phone call, turning her back to him. “Well, Ms. Voya, sorry Maria.” 

He bites back a laugh, it was always amazing to see her use her charm on people. 

“I’m currently filming a new tv show.” She waits for the woman to ask a question. She sighs, it’s fake, but Aaron doubts that, Maria, would be able to tell. “I hate to say it, but I can’t tell you any details. I promise though that if I get to recommend anyone to do the interviews, I will give them your name.”

“Dirty liar.” He mouths at her, when she looks at him. 

She rolls her eyes, and he can see her free hands fingers twitching, resisting the temptation to flip him off. “I know, I’m not a very interesting person. No projects I can talk about, no love life. My life is very boring, Maria.” 

This time she doesn’t resist the temptation when he mouths bullshit to her. 

“Of course, tell me if you're ever in New York, I’d love to meet.” She makes a small noise in agreement, “Yes, I will. Goodbye.” Hanging up the phone, she sets it down, before putting her hands on her hips, staring at him. 

“Really?” 

“What?” He stands up, “Shouldn’t I be saying that? You made it sound like your planning on cheating on me.” He teases, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

“Didn’t you know I have a thing for women who are in their fifties?” 

“Cougars? I guess that makes some sense since you are one.” 

She hits him lightly on the chest, “Aaron.” She scolds. “I’m barely three years old than you.” 

“Still older.” 

** \+ One**

The couple exchanges a look as they pose for the cameras. “Regretting this?” She asks. 

“Slightly.” He admits, a press perfect smile on his face. 

“Could be worse. We could have to do interviews.” 

He ducks his head to whisper in her ear, hiding his face enough to let his mask drop. “What are you talking about?” He presses a kiss to her cheek, before straightening. 

“I was a good girl and did all my press in advance. I’m only recurring cast so I could get away with it.” She squeezes the hand she’s holding. “I wanted this to be comfortable for the both of us.” 

“You’re beyond perfect.” 

She laughs, shaking her head. “Only for you.” 


	9. Ticket Problems - Barry Allen/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,909  
Prompt: 13. Professional Sports Player AU

Iris raised an eyebrow not believing him for a second. “We,” She gestures to herself, Joe, and Wally, “are just supposed to believe that despite being anti violence you like boxing enough to buy tickets to an event for all of us.”   
“I still don’t like violence.” He mutters, before speaking clearly. “It’s a sport and I didn’t buy the tickets. I got them for free.”   
Iris looks ready to say something else, but before she can Joe interrupts, effortlessly playing peacekeeper. “I think this will be nice. It’s been awhile since we’ve spent time together.” The ‘even if its a sporting event’ is left unsaid and Barry is sure that Joe wishes it was something more like football or baseball rather than boxing.   
“I have another ticket for Eddie too, if he also wants to come along.” Barry says, distracting Iris before she can feel guilty for missing so many dinners due to work.   
She sighs, relaxing despite the many questions she has for her best friend. “I’ll ask him. When do we need to get there?”   
“Probably after seven and it’s about a thirty minute drive.” 

The time between the rest of dinner to the fight passes quick and Barry wishes that nerves had also vanished but if anything they had seemed to grow. He couldn’t tell if it was the nerves are from the fight and what the outcome could be or finally telling his family. His relief over none of them knowing anything about boxing as a sport and just how big the fight is, is crushed when Eddie finally arrives to the place, all of them having decided to wait for him since Barry had the tickets. 

“How the hell did you manage to get free tickets to the biggest fight of the year, Barry?” Eddie asks, after learning that the tickets were free.   
Barry tenses, “I didn’t realize how big of a deal it was.” It’s a lie and he knows that Iris knows by the narrowing of her eyes, but lucky for him, Eddie decides to unknowingly save his ass.   
“It’s Oliver Queen versus Adrian Chase, they both have amazing records. This fight almost didn’t happen because Queen was originally cruiserweight, but he dropped to light heavyweight.”  
Barry struggles to hide the wince at the reminder of the weight loss. It wasn’t too many pounds, but it had been enough to throw Oliver’s body and mood for a loop. He had been snappish with everyone and Barry was sure that Oliver still regretted some of the fights they had during that time. 

“I didn’t realize you knew so much about boxing.” Wally says, pulling Barry out of his head.  
Eddie grins, “It’s something I don’t really talk about. Barry though, with permission from the captain, put a punching bag in his lab for me to use.”   
“Yeah, I just hope it never breaks.” Barry says, knowing how messy it can be to clean up a broken bag. Clearing his throat, he starts handing out the tickets. “I think we get a pass or a wristband after they scan them, but I can’t remember.” Barry tells them, unsure as he always went with Oliver and his team and immediately had a pass. He had never gone to an event with a ticket.

As they head to the line that was fairly short, Barry can see Eddie looking at the ticket in confusion. He can only hope and pray that Eddie doesn’t figure out where exactly they are sitting. Getting into the venue, like Barry expected they are handed a pass. He knows that Eddie is realizing that something is really going on, while Iris, Wally, and Joe, are starting to realize that something unusual is happening. 

Arriving at their seats is when Eddie realizes why he couldn’t figure out where they were sitting and why they have passes. “Were sitting ringside? Who exactly gave you these tickets?” Eddie asks, eyes wide as he takes in how close he is to the action.   
Barry motions for them to sit down, seeing that soon enough an undercard match will be starting and he doesn’t want to block anyone’s view. “A friend of mine, Tommy gave them to me.”   
“A friend gave you tickets that probably cost more than my college debt?” Wally asks, in slight disbelief.   
Barry nods.   
Wally lets out a small whistle, “I need to be friends with who your friends with.” He mutters, earning a sigh from Joe and a small laugh from Iris. 

As the last undercard match starts, Barry quickly sends a text off to Tommy, telling him that he’s here. Knowing that he’ll have his phone out. Sure enough a minute later and he can see that his message has been seen. He winces when looking up and seeing that Rodriguez had delivered a solid punch to Swift’s jaw. 

Round two ends and Barry can’t help but laugh seeing that Joe, Wally, and Iris, all seem to be rooting for Swift. Eddie on the other hand, is firmly in Rodriguez’s corner. Just as round three begins, Barry feels a tap on the shoulder and is surprised to see Tommy. 

“Tommy, what’s up?”   
Tommy spares a glance before leaning down, so Barry can hear him. “I need to borrow you for a minute.”   
He nods, “Of course.” He smiles at the group who are looking at him with concern. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Tommy needs to borrow me.”   
When Iris goes to protest, Tommy interrupts. “It’ll be really quick and he should be back before the final fight starts.”   
She narrows her eyes but nods. She looks at Barry. “Keep your phone on.”   
It becomes clear in that moment to Barry that she doesn’t recognize Tommy at all and that she doesn’t trust him to be around Barry. “Always do.” 

Tommy shakes his head when they are out of eyesight and down a hallway to the room where the whole team is. “Some protective family you have, Barry.”   
“Two police detectives, one that wanted to be one but became a journalist, and a college student. Protective doesn’t cover it.”   
He lets out a small laugh, “Oliver doesn’t have it easy for him, huh?”   
“Nope.” Barry pops the p.   
Tommy shakes his head, opening the door. “Well, at least he knows what he got into.”   
“He always does.” 

Barry is pulled into a hug by Thea. “He’s been pacing, it’s stressing everyone out.” Thea tells him, before pulling away.   
“I got him.” He reassures her, realizing now that the room is sort of tense. When he looks to his left he can Diggle looking more pissed than Barry has ever seen him. “Where is Oliver?”   
“Bathroom, he locked himself in there saying he needed to breath and since we wouldn’t leave him in the room alone, this was his solution.” The roll of her eyes tells him exactly her thoughts and feelings on his childish action.   
“You evacuate the room and I’ll talk to Diggle, then handle Oliver?”   
“You are a lifesaver.” Thea breathes, before starting to get people to leave. 

Barry heads over to Diggle, “Regretting the job?”   
“Never. I just forgot how difficult he was.” Diggle tells him, relaxing a smidge.   
“Sorry.” Barry apologizes, knowing that him being missing was what caused Oliver to stress.  
Diggle rolls his eyes, “Yeah, just don’t do it again.” He pats him on the shoulder, “We’ll give you the room for five minutes.” He says before leaving. 

Barry turns his attention to the closed bathroom door, leaning against the wall to the left of it. “No one else is in the room now, except for me.”   
The door immediately opens at the sound of his voice. “I didn’t think you were coming.”   
The younger man smiles sadly, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck. “I know, but I did. Because I love you and I want to support you. I also want my family to know about you.” Barry tells him, smiling.   
“You’re too good for me.” Oliver breathes, pulling Barry against him. Needing to feel the other man's body against his.   
“You’re the one that is too good.” 

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief at the statement, he was unsure of how Barry could think that was true. Him saying that just seemed to prove his point. The two spent their next few short minutes together, like that. Standing pressed against each other, not talking just taking in each other’s presence. 

When everyone comes back into the room, it fills with conversation, as they fill the time until the walk out. Barry finds himself forgetting that his family is waiting for, getting caught up as he listens to Tommy and Diggle have a fake fight over who is more important, Tommy being both Oliver’s manager and oldest friend to date, or Diggle being Oliver’s trainer and Oliver’s second best friend, only second to Tommy.

The conversation is amusing and Barry can see that even Oliver is finding it funny, if how the corners of his lips are twitching upwards and the small huffs of laughter he lets out are anything to go by. Soon enough it’s time for the walk out and it’s only after Barry starts walking out with them like he normally would, in between Roy and Thea, that he remembers that his family are there sitting ringside. 

He puts it out of mind, making sure not to look over at them, until he has to head over to where they are, Thea following since Roy was apart of Oliver’s corner. Barry knew that after round one started Tommy would also make his way to where they were. 

“You walked out with Oliver Queen.” Iris hisses.   
Barry nods, eyes glued to the ring. Round one would start at any moment he wasn’t going to miss a second of it.   
“Why?”   
He can’t see it, but Eddie notices something on his face that makes him gently grab Iris’ hand. “After the fight Iris.”   
She goes to protest, but seeing her boyfriends expression she nods. 

The fight starts and Eddie and Wally’s attention is solely focused on the fight while Joe and Iris are both observing Barry and the unfamiliar woman next to him. Barry and the woman are clutching at each other, they both seem to wince when Queen takes a hit and when the man from before joins them, the woman quickly grabs onto his arm too. It’s clear that this isn’t the first fight that Barry has been too. It’s also clear that there’s someone on Queen’s team that Barry is a little more than friends with. 

Eddie lets out a whistle when round one ends. “Holy shit, if this doesn’t end in a knockout I’ll be surprised.”   
“We can only hope.” Thea mutters, not wanting it to go to the judges.   
Barry squeezes her hand gently, “he has more wins and knockouts than Chase, he’ll win by knockout.”   
The second round starts and so does the death grip that Thea has. “He better.” She hisses, closing her eyes for a few seconds when she sees Chase punch Oliver with enough force to make him stumble slightly. 

The rest of the fight goes by painfully slow, but in the fifth round someone lands on the mat with a thud and the arena fills with cheers. Before Iris can protest and demand answers, Barry is being pulled by Thea to the ring, where Oliver is standing, breathing heavily.


	10. Body Shaking - Pete Davidson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of a miscarriage.  
Prompt: 5. Bed Sharing

Pete looks at her, unsure if she heard him, even though he had announced himself. From what he knew, since coming back from the hospital she hadn’t left her room, choosing to lay there and stare at the blank wall. She had only gotten up to go to the bathroom and had been refusing to eat or drink anything. 

He clears his throat, deciding to try again. “Y/N.” He says gently. When he sees her fingers clutch at the comforter, he almost takes a step back. “Can I come closer?” Pete doesn’t expect to get an answer, but receives a small nod. He moves closer to the bed slowly, stopping when he’s by where her feet are. Hesitating for a few seconds, he takes a few more steps towards her. Carefully crouching down so they are at eye level, he gives her a soft smile. “Is this okay?”   
She nods, before licking her cracked lips. “It’s fine.” Her voice is hoarse and she winces slightly from either the sound or the feeling, he’s unsure.   
Pete slowly moves his hand to rest on the bed. Despite the fact that soon this position will hurt his knees, he stays like that. Letting Y/N choose what she wants from him, whether that be she has him stay or makes him leave. As he lets her decide, he takes in her face, noticing the tear tracks on her face. The sight makes his heart feel heavier. 

“I,” She stutters, her eyes closing as she starts to cry again. “Can you hold me?” Her voice cracks, halfway through. Scared that he’ll say no.   
He nods, “Yeah, I can do that.” He quickly moves around the bed, taking off his jacket, his shoes having been left by the front door. Getting into the bed, he carefully presses his body against hers, an arm barely wrapping around her waist, not wanting to apply any pressure. 

Holding her as best as he can, her body shakes against his, as she sobs. Her cries filling the room, as her heart continues to fall apart while his breaks at the sound of her cries. 

And despite not having any reason to be sorry, apologies spill from his lips. He apologies for at first not being there, to slowly warming up, disapproving of her boyfriend, for rubbing it in when he left. He apologies for leaving her when she told she was scared that something was going to happen. He apologies for telling her she was worried for nothing. He wishes he was right and that she was worried for nothing. He wishes, despite how horrible it is, that someone else was feeling this instead of his best friend. He wishes he could save her from this pain.

This pain that she will never recover from. She will never smile the same way and her laugh won’t sound the same. This pain that will always be with her and flare up at mentions of someone having a baby or when she passes a store with baby clothes in the window. 

Nearly an hour goes by before Y/N is silent, her body no longer shaking. When he looks to check on her, he’s glad to see that she’s asleep. Hoping that while she’s in the dream world there is a slight pause from the pain in the real one.


	11. Plotting Plans - Damien Haas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 819  
Prompt: 4. Fake Dating AU

“Are your parents still coming tomorrow?” Courtney asks, after taking a drink of her water.   
Y/N is barely able to hide her grimace at the reminder. “Yeah and they refused to get a hotel.”   
Courtney winces, she knew all about the rough relationship between her friend and parents. Her friend had made her apartment a safe haven for herself and her parents had never been in it. She hesitates, but when Y/N nods, she asks. “Are they still stuck on your relationship status?”   
“They’ve gotten better about it.” It was a lie, but Courtney was already worried and she didn’t want the younger girl to feel more anxious for her than she already did.   
A relieved smile makes it way to her face, “That’s good. I know that Shayne and Damien were a little worried, I think they managed to rope Ian into a plan to save you.”   
She laughs, remembering how the three men had approached her this morning and told her if she needed help in anyway, they would help her. “Are we really surprised? Ian despite being not too much older than all of us, thinks of us as his younger siblings.” 

“Are you coming into tomorrow?” Ian asks her, at the end of the day, when he’s walking her to her car.   
She nods, “No reason not too.”   
He nods along, “Just wanted to make sure.”   
When she says his name, he stops. “I know you’re worried. But, I’m going to be okay. I’ve only been dealing with them for all my life.”   
He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I know and I know you can take care of yourself. Just call one of us if you need anything, this week. All of us are willing to drop whatever to help you out.”   
She pulls him into a hug, tearing up slightly. “Thank you, Ian.”   
“No problem.” 

The next day feels weird to Y/N for a number of reasons. She knows that despite leaving her apartment with no one in it, when she comes back to it her parents will be there. Reason number two being when she walked into the office that morning, Olivia and Noah had decided to glue themselves to her sides and wouldn’t leave until filming had started. Last but not least, Damien and Shayne kept on having whispered conversations and looking towards her. It seemed like Shayne was encouraging him to do something and he looked weary to do it. And whatever it was, it involved her. 

Y/N’s eyes narrow when Damien walks up to her when she’s about to leave. He looks nervous, but also determined. His nerves take over when she continues to stare at him, not saying anything. 

“I want to go out with you.” His eyes widen as do hers at the statement. “I mean, not actually go out with you, but I want to fake go out with you.”   
Her heart clenches at the words, because of course it would be fake.   
“I just thought, maybe your parents would back off if you were seeing someone. Well, Shayne thought of it and I agreed. He also thought it would be a good idea for me to be the fake boyfriend.”   
“Damien,” She sighs. “I don’t think that's a good idea.” It was true, she didn’t want him to later learn of her feelings and feel taken advantage of and she didn’t think it was fair for him to offer when he didn’t know.   
His face falls, “Why not?”   
She struggles for an explanation before going for one that was true, just not her main reason. “My parents are very old fashioned.” He nods, frown still on his face. “I’m not just talking about a woman should be married before she’s twenty-five.” Which she had surpassed two years ago. “I mean, women shouldn’t have jobs, especially after being married. Women are supposed to stay at home, take care of the house and children.” Her voice is bitter. She didn’t care if a woman wanted to stay at home, if that's what she wanted. But, it wasn’t what she wanted.   
Damien can’t hide his expression at her words. “I can’t imagine growing up with that.”   
She shrugs, it wasn’t ideal or anything she wished upon another person, but she was strong because of it. “It could be worse.”   
The words only seem to trouble him more. “But, that’s why you don’t think it's a good idea?”   
“Yes.”   
He shifts, standing taller, “I still want to fake date you. I understand why you don’t want me to meet them, but this will help you at least a little bit. And if I have to put up with people who are a little backwards, I can do that for you.”   
Her heart warms at his words. “You aren’t going to let me say no, are you?”   
He smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. “No.”


	12. Unmarked - Barry Allen/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 563  
Prompt: 6. Soulmate AU (What You Write Appears On Them AU)

Oliver frowned at his unmarked body. It had been like this for nine months now. Despite thinking that the messy scrawl and occasionally crude drawings were an annoyance, he had started to miss them as soon as they stopped showing up. 

He can feel Felicity glaring at him, noticing what’s captured his attention.   
“I don’t think you can be upset when you refuse to try anything.”   
He scowls, at her words. “It’s not a good idea.”   
She rolls her eyes, turning in her chair to face her computers. “You’re so stupid, Oliver.”   
He wants to deny her words, but deep down he’s knows they’re true. 

Grabbing his bow, he heads out when Felicity tells him about a shooting. He doesn’t bother waiting for Diggle, yelling at her not to call him. He can barely remember what happens, it’s a blur, as a fight breaks out between him and three men. And before his brain can process anything, all of them are on the ground knocked out and he’s leaving back to the liar. 

His mind blocks out Felicity voice as she yells at him. His hands are pulling what they can off of him, until he’s only left in pants. His eyes falling on a familiar messy scrawl he hadn’t seen in so long. His fingers trace over the words, before he can read them. 

“I hope I didn’t worry you. I’m okay.” 

He keeps on reading the words, unable to do anything else. He barely registers Felicity leaving. He’s only broken out of his trance, when his phone goes off. Moving for the first time in a few hours, he stretches. Grabbing the device, he frowns at the name on the screen and the message that follows. 

Pulling back on the items he had carelessly thrown on the floor, he heads out the door. His eyebrows raise when he receives another text telling him to come to the roof. Before heading to the roof, he circles the building, making sure no one else will see them meeting. Satisfied with that he sees, he heads to the roof. 

“Should I be worried that you were able to get up here?”   
The other man jumps slightly at his voice. Turning to face him, he smiles. “I mean, kind of.”   
Oliver frowns, “What’s so important that you needed to talk to me?”   
He shifts, unsure of how to explain it. “I was in this coma for the past nine months and I wake up and everything has changed. And I mean more than just the normal stuff. I can do this.”   
Oliver can barely hide his shock at how quickly Barry was suddenly next to him. “The coma did that to you?”   
He grimaces, “More like what caused the coma.”   
“Particle accelerator.” Oliver says, remembering Felicity talk about it. It’s then that he remembers just how long Barry had been in the coma. “Did you just wake up today? After nine months?”   
Barry doesn’t see near meltdown Oliver is having, “Yes, to both.”   
“Fuck.” Before Barry can ask, what’s wrong. Oliver reaches for the pen that’s in Barry's pocket. Uncapping the pen, he also pulls off a glove before quickly scribbling his name on the back of his hand.   
Feeling someone writing on his hand, he tears his eyes away from Oliver’s hand to look at his own, only to see the same thing. “Fuck.”


	13. Unusual - Colson Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 713  
Prompt: 2. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

Walking into the house everyone wrinkles their noses at the unfamiliar smells. Rook shakes his head, noticing the deserted living room. “At least he kept to his room.” He mutters.   
“We sure about that? The whole house reeks.”   
Rook shrugs, “I don’t spot any condoms, so he must of.”   
Slim chuckles at that, heading to the kitchen. He stops in the doorway, “What the fuck?”   
“What’s wrong?” Baze asks, going over to where he is. Seeing what Slim is seeing he lets out a whistle. “Damn, Kells cleaned.”   
“Bullshit.” Rook calls from the other room.   
“The kitchen is fucking spotless, dude. I don’t think it’s looked this clean since we moved in.” 

“Maybe we should leave him alone for a week more often.” Rook mutters, seeing the spotless kitchen.   
Slim sends him a glare, “Yeah, cause that’s such a good idea.”   
Rook winces at the snapping tone, taking a step back.   
Seeing the movement, Slim sighs. “Fuck, I’m sorry. It’s just this is weird. He doesn’t do shit like this, not only that he’s somewhere up there and he still hasn’t come down.” Slim points to the second floor.   
Rook nods, “Well, we haven’t exactly announced ourselves.”   
“I call dibs!” The words are slurred at how fast Baze said them, understanding what the shorter man is implying. 

Slim and Rook watch as Baze with a rush of energy moves to the staircase. “Hey, fuckface! We’re home!”   
The three men’s eyebrows raise when they hear someone curse and a thud. Gathering around the bottom of the staircase they wait for Kells. Finally seeing him, they frown when he seems hesitant to walk down the stairs, but he does.   
“Hey guys.” He greets, stopping on one of the stairs. When they don’t say anything, he lets out a small chuckle. “I thought you guys weren’t coming home until the twentieth.”   
“It is the twentieth.” Slim’s voice is quiet, disappointment filling him as his mind comes to a conclusion.   
“Seriously?”   
Rook nods, eyes narrowed as he looks at the tall blonde.   
“Fuck, I feel you guys just left.”   
“Losing time, huh?” Slim asks, voice bitter.   
“Apparently.” Kells chuckles, before realizing just what Slim is implying. “Fuck you, Slim. That’s not what happened. All I’ve done is smoke weed and take the usual addies.”   
“The truth?”   
“Truth.” Kells nods, not wanting to linger on how they don’t trust him. 

Baze sighs, going over to the couch and plopping down. “What made you lose time then?”   
They all notice his eyes flicker upstairs.   
“Who’s upstairs?” Rook asks.   
He rubs the back of his neck. “A girl.”   
Slim chuckles, “I see, you’ve just been drowning in pussy this past week.”   
He winces at the crude remark that normally wouldn’t bother him. “I wouldn’t say that.”   
Rook eyes widen as he realizes what exactly happened in the week they were gone. “You meet her, huh?”   
When he doesn’t deny it, Baze lets out a whistle. “God damn, Kells. And you thought you wouldn’t meet the one for you.” His words are teasing, having all been trying to convince him that one day he would meet the omega that would be the one for him.   
Kells smiles at that, “Yeah, I guess I just need you guys to leave me alone for awhile.”   
Rook scoffs, “Like you actually want that.”   
He laughs, “You got a point there.” 

“You guys are waiting to bond?”   
He doesn’t blink at the personal question, shaking his head. “We met after you guys left when I was walking around. We, uh, bonded the next day.”   
Slim raises a brow, “No mark on the neck.”   
Kells pats his right hip, “We choose hip.”   
None of them blink at the unusual place for a bonding mark. “Are we okay to be here or do you guys need a few more days with just each other?” Rook asks, not wanting to intrude on the newly mated couples space.   
“We’re okay, I just wouldn’t go near the master bedroom.”   
“Got it.” Rook gives him a thumbs up, before nodding his head towards the second floor. “Get back to your mate, calm each other down and shit. And come back down here with her in an hour for dinner.”   
Kells laughs, saluting him as he walks up the stairs. “Yes, sir.”


	14. Do I? - Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 518  
Prompt: 8. Superpowers AU

Barry sighed as the clock turned to midnight. His lips pressing together, as he tries to push down the feelings of sadness and disappointment. He doesn’t bother getting up from the couch to go to bed. The empty bed would only serve as a reminder. 

Pulling down the throw from the back of the couch, he lays down. Settling in for a restless sleep. His mind runs for awhile, wondering what the excuse will be this time. Will it be, “My mom needed me.” Or “I had to work overtime.” Or one of the other countless excuses he had used before. 

As he thinks more about it, the dread grows in his stomach, he can feel himself falling into the trusty hands of sleep.

Eddie winces when coming into the dark apartment, a little after two in the morning. He could see the outline of Barry on the couch. Setting his keys on the kitchen counter and shrugging off his jacket and shoes, he makes his way over to the couch. Despite knowing that Barry is mad at him, he can’t help but smile down at his sleeping body. He carefully picks him up, pressing a kiss to his hair, when all Barry does is mumble and lean his head against his shoulder. 

Tucking the taller man into bed, Eddie looks at him with a sad smile. “I wish I could tell you.” He swallows around the lump in his throat. “I wish I didn’t have to make excuses or pretend that I’m just forgetful.” He runs his fingers through the silky brunette hair. “I want to tell you, but I can’t. Not without hurting you and putting you in danger. I’m sorry.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before going over to the other side of the bed and climbing in.

For the rest of the night, Eddie stays up, unable to fall asleep as he thinks about what he’s done to Barry and the words he just said to the mans sleeping body. Staring at the ceiling as he lies in bed, he thinks about the past few months. The blissful months with Barry and the only thing ruining it was himself and the countless lies he told. 

His heart yearned to tell the truth to Barry. He wanted his boyfriend to know the truth. He wasn’t missing dates to just miss dates, he was out in the city stopping criminals. 

He focuses on the feeling of his hands resting on his lower stomach as he starts to get upset. Trying to stay calm and not lose control. He takes a few deep breaths, eyes closing as he hones in on the feeling of the weight of his hands.

As the sun comes up and he can hear and feel Barry start to wake up. His heart starts to beat faster when Barry inches closer and he knows that he needs to make a decision. “Do I tell him about the lies and then tell the truth or do I break up with him and lose one of the best things in my life?”


	15. In For It - Damien Haas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 619  
Prompt: 11. Childhood Friends

“Are you sure you don’t mind me bring along Y/N?” Shayne double checks.   
Damien rolls his eyes, wedging the phone in between his shoulder and ear. “For the last time it’s more than fine that you’re bringing her along. If she’s new to LA and doesn’t know many people she shouldn’t be staying at home by herself.”   
“That’s what I said!” The words come out with a sigh. “I guess, I just feel bad about inviting someone over when it was just supposed to be the two of us hanging out.”   
“Dude, it’s fine. We’ve hung out like two different times this week with just each other.”   
“Alright.” Shayne sighs. “We’ll be over in like an hour.”   
“Awesome, just walk in, Mark isn’t home.” 

Damien keeps busy for the next hour, as he cleans up the mess he made in the kitchen and as he vacuums knowing it’s been awhile since the living room had been vacuumed. Just as he’s putting the vacuum away the door swings open. 

“Hey!” Shayne cheers walking into the apartment.   
Following him is a girl who despite entering a complete strangers apartment looks comfortable, an easy and familiar grin on her face. It’s as if she knows Shayne won’t close the door behind him, so she does it with a roll of her eyes.   
Damien, realizing he’s been at staring, clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from the familiar looking girl. “No traffic?” Damien asks, after looking at the time.   
Shayne shakes his head, “Nope and lucky for me Y/N lives like ten minutes from here which means I can bug her either before or after coming over here.”   
The girl rolls her eyes, “I should’ve never given you my apartment number.”   
Shayne scoffs, “who else was going to drag you out of your apartment?”  
He grins at the playful interaction that reminds him of two siblings squabbling. 

“Oh, I should probably introduce you two.” Shayne suddenly says, making them both chuckle. He grins at both of them, before clearing his throat. “Damien Haas, this is Y/N Y/L/N.”   
“Damien?”   
“Y/N?” They both day at the same time, the reason the other looked so familiar clicking in their heads. 

Y/N takes the first step as Damien continues to look at her, clearly shocked. She throws her arms around the man she hasn’t seen in over a decade. “It’s been a long time.”   
He wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight. “It has.”   
They stay like that for a few seconds before pulling away. Y/N smiles at Shayne. “I use to live in Georgia and when I lived there I knew Damien.” She tells him.   
Something seems to dawn on Shayne as he looks at Damien with narrowed eyes. “She was the girl you use to talk about all the time, wasn’t she? You never told any of us her name, but when we did So Random at times she was all you could talk about.”   
Damien can feel himself blush, as he nods. “Yeah. I really missed her and we had kind of just lost touch at that point, so I just needed to vent and rant I guess.”   
She grins at him, “I drove people crazy talking about you too. I’m pretty sure my roommates wanted to kill me.”   
“I want to kill both of you.” Shayne mutters, knowing that together they will be the bane of his existence.   
She laughs, hearing what he muttered. “But, if you did that who would you talk to on set?”   
“Or get In and Out with?” Damien chimes in.   
He looks at both of them, trying not to smile. “I hate both of you.”   
“Sure you do.”


	16. Back Home - Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 402  
Prompt: 3. Military AU

Barry grinned at Eddie, unable to hide his glee at seeing him, even if it was just through a screen. “How are you doing?”   
Eddie rubs a hand over his face, “Tired, but good.” The better now that I’ve seen you is left unsaid.   
“Yeah, I can’t imagine that you guys are getting a lot of sleep.”   
He snorts, “yeah. Three hours seems to be the average.”   
Barry winces, he couldn’t imagine only getting that everyday. 

“How are Joe and Iris? Still fighting?”   
“Thankfully no. If I had to sit through one more awkward family dinner, I would have died.”   
“And you still don’t know what they were fighting about?” Eddie asks, a weird glint in his eyes.   
He shakes his head, not noticing the strange look on his partners face. “No idea. I just know that Iris was absolutely sure I would be on her side and even Joe didn’t deny it.”   
Eddie makes a humming noise. “Speaking of fighting, Oliver got the news that we’ll be returning in a month.”   
“Really?” He can’t hide his surprise. Olive had been fighting for them to come home for the past few months. Barry was sure that they wouldn’t be coming back for another few months.  
He nods, “Yep, it took him a few favors, but Oliver is getting us home. His wife is getting closer to her due date and he refused to have us out here when it came time.” Eddie leans closer to the webcam. “All of us are going to be signing off on not coming back as a team. Nearly all of us have families and if we don’t have one we want one.”   
“You guys have been doing this awhile too.”   
“Yeah, five years with only a few breaks.” 

“Is it going to be weird, not seeing them all the time?” Barry asks.   
Eddie smiles, “it always is, but I think we’ll be okay. Everyone’s either going back to Starling or Central so we can see each other quite a bit. I know Oliver, John, and Diggle are talking about creating a private security firm, I might join them if they ask me.”  
“You guys would get a lot of business, having former military experience.”   
“Yeah, I think that’s why I’m leaning towards going with them or doing something really similar.”   
Barry gives him a soft smile. “Do whatever you want, babe. I’ll be there with you.”


	17. Every Day - Colson Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 588  
Prompt: 3. Military AU

Colson sets his bag down, shutting the door with his foot. He wasn’t surprised that all the lights were off in the house, it was nearly five in the morning. He glances around the house he hasn’t been in for what feels like ever. Smiling when he see’s familiar photos decorating the walls and the stupid desk he had bought nearly five years ago is still sitting in the living room. He wants to look around longer, to see if anything changed, but his heart aches to see his girlfriend after so long. 

Walking to the master bedroom, he hesitates before touching the doorknob and opening the door. His eyes drink in sight of Y/N sleeping. She’s only in a shirt and underwear, with the blankets that should be covering her, tossed to the side. He wonders if she would get mad if he climbed into bed with her, possibly scaring her. The feeling of exhaustion wins over, having not slept at all on the long flight. He strips down to just his boxer briefs and dog tags, before joining her in bed. He covers the both of them with the blankets, before wrapping an arm around Y/N’s waist. The mixture of the bed and her close to him, lulls him to sleep within seconds. 

He feels groggy when he wakes up, telling him that he didn’t get much sleep. As he tries to fight through the haze to figure out what woke him up, he realizes there’s a subtle weight on his hips, like he’s being straddled. Colson lets out a small groan when he opens his eyes. He nearly closes them, the sun being too bright, but seeing his girlfriend on top of him, makes him keep them open. 

“You’re home.” She sounds breathless and like she’s been crying.   
Looking closer at her, he sees her eyes are red. “I’m home.” He confirms, despite it not being a question. He shifts slightly, so he’s leaning against the pillows and they can more or less see eye to eye. “Why are you crying?” His thumbs move over the tear tracks as he cradles her face with his hands.   
“I thought I was dreaming and that you weren’t real.” She admits. “I was so scared that you weren’t actually home.”   
His hands fall down to her hips, gripping them. “I’m here, I promise.” He brushes their noses together.   
“I know.” She smiles at him and he can feel his heart stop. “I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.” 

They smile at each other, taking in how they both look different and the same after so long. He leans forward after a moment, before pressing a kiss to her lips. They both seem to melt into the kiss, her hands coming up to tangle her fingers in his hair, while his grip tightens on her hips, pulling her closer. 

“Don’t leave me again.” She breathes, when they separate for a few seconds.   
He shakes his head, kissing her again. “Never again.” He vows, meaning it. He never wanted to be away from her. He wanted to wake up in the same bed as her every morning and go back to the same bed with her at the end of every day. He wanted to be able to do this everyday, hold her and kiss her, to talk to her. He wanted it everyday for the rest of his life, however much longer he had. He just needed to do one more thing to ensure they would have that.


End file.
